This invention relates to packaging container blanks. More particularly it relates to one-piece (i.e., integral) packaging container blanks which are particularly suited for holding products wound around a central core (sometimes referred to hereinafter as roll goods). Such blanks may also be referred to as one-piece folder blanks.
Packaging container blanks as such have been used previously. In general they comprise a section of material (e.g., corrugated paperboard) which may be folded so as to form the top, bottom and sides of a completed container. In the simplest sense only two sides of the package are formed when a previously known blank is folded, the remaining sides being open. Conatainers or packages formed from this type of blank are less sturdy than those wherein all four sides of the container are closed. Additionally, these container blanks, whether providing two or four closed sides when folded, require that some additional means or techniques be employed when centering roll goods on the blank prior to forming the carton therearound. This requirement for additional centering means, of course, reduces the efficiency and adds to the cost of any packaging operation employing such cartons.
Various attempts have been made to strengthen the completed carton while improving the efficiency of the packaging operation at the same time. Thus, for example, centering means which rise from the plane of the blank and are permanently affixed thereto have been previously proposed. However, this approach has not proven entirely satisfactory because the raised centering or positioning means increases the height of the blank, thereby requiring the use of additional space when a plurality of such blanks are stored. Morever, the raised positioning means makes it difficult to provide a stable stack of such blanks.
Other previously used container blanks employ core-locking tabs which fit inside the core of roll goods to be packaged. Such tabs are typically provided as extensions of the closure flaps of the blank. As such they provide no means for easily and accurately locating the roll goods on the blank prior to forming the carton. Additionally they tend to slide toward each other after they have been inserted into the center area of the core, thereby necessitating a locking insert to be placed between them to hold such tabs securely after the package has been made. This reduces the efficiency and increases the cost of the packaging operation. It also adds to the cost of the formed container.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by packaging container blanks of the present invention. Such blanks comprise a flat, one-piece construction. Thus, the novel blanks require relatively little storage space per unit and may be easily collected in stable stacks in their unfolded state. Additionally, blanks of the invention may be easily formed into crush-resistant cartons. Moreover, they provide means for quickly and accurately centering roll goods thereon prior to forming the carton.
Containers made from blanks of the invention can be used to package a variety of materials. Representative of these materials are tapes (e.g., masking, cellophane, adhesive, etc.), film adhesives, decorative ribbons, windshield sealers, etc.